


son and stars

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: What happens after I save you?





	son and stars

_What happens after I save you?_

"I'd forgotten how young you are," Even tells the boy.

\---

Loving Isak is difficult. It's the easiest thing in the world but it's also the most difficult. And besides, Even thinks. It's not as if the world matters. Not when the two of them are in the same room...

"What's on your mind?" Isak asks. 

Even tells him, "You wouldn't understand."

Isak's mouth is a smile, a smirk. It holds a secret that Even will never understand but he wants to. God, he wants to. 

"Tell me anyway," Isak says. 

So Even does. 

\---

Isak is scared to say it but Even waits for him. He has after all... all the patience in the world _when it comes to Isak Valtersen._

No time...but a world of time. 

Isak is still too young to understand this. 

He tells you a long story about his work. How important science is, how it makes sense of the world. All the matter in the universe. Something inside your chest keeps warming and building. You're proud. You wonder if your heart is going to burst. 

"Even..." 

He thinks his world is about to fall apart but you know better and he doesn't understand.

_Does he?_

You're not sure about that or _anything really_ where this boy is concerned.

"I don't want us to have children."

Isak cries and cries and you feel it too... 

That warmth, that build has turned into a pain in your chest and it feels like you're going to die and fear is even worse than you remember...

But.

You know you won't. 

You can't die when there is _Isak._

So you take his smaller hand in yours. He looks surprised. This boy. _This one._ He's yours. 

He's everything. 

And you don't feel too bad about that anymore, not since _you are not alone._

Isak will never be alone again as long as you live. 

"Me either," you tell a lie that Isak doesn't understand. He smiles. His world isn't ending. It's beginning anew. It's freedom. It's this moment. 

It's just the two of you...

In infinite time.

\---

Time is up as it always is in the constant.

You can't have the infinite without an end. 

"The only way to have something in infinite time is by losing it," you tell Isak for only the second time in all your lives and this time he doesn't just hear it. 

This time he isn't afraid. 

This time he understands. 

_I save you right back._

\---

You taught me the courage of stars before you left

how life carries on

_endlessly_

even after death

\---

Isak is there, of course he is. 

Where else would he be?

"I don't know," he says. 

"I don't know either."

It's the truest words you'll ever say. 

\---

You blink and it's gone. 

\---

_How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist..._


End file.
